A Helping Hand
The street rats and other rodents scamper about as he moved through the back alleys of the streets of London. All of this familiar to him in the lower and poorer parts of town, but that wasn't where he was moving about. No, he was in the upper and richer districts this time. Completely new territory to him that also meant that he wasn't safe if things go South for him. Than again he had to remember this isn't the slums anymore with people that know him and what he has done. Still, he had to be careful, after all someone with his appearance could be mistaken as a pickpocket or burglar in these parts and the old bobbies wouldn't care less if he was innocent or not. He met those that were corrupt in his past, but that all in the past now. Determine to leave it all behind. After a couple of hours walking and climbing through the back streets of the city, with a now and again check up on the main street to make sure wasn't lost, he finally found where he was going to. The Society of the Arcane Sciences. Although he has seen a few of the plays and heard the stories of "mad scientists" he had his doubt about it all. After all they do call themselves rogue scientists and get away with it. If they can make the public at least turn a blind eye with what he has heard and with a title like that than surely he could find work from them. Approaching the front door of the Society's building he takes in a couple of deep breathes. Taking a quick look at the windows to get a reflection of himself. My Lord did he look terrible, than again so would anyone after living 8 years in the slums of the city. With a quick spit shine and straightening of his clothes it was now or never. Not a lot for him to go back to anyway. With a couple of heavy knocking thuds on the doors he makes his presence known for someone to answer. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy ran to the door and ran to quick her robotic leg fumbling and her faceplanting on to it. She fell back wards and groaned before sitting up and opening the door with her magic. "Hello?" Lizzy looked as filthy as he did covered in dirt but she still managed to smell nice. Her robotic leg gleamed in the light let in through the door her mess of her green hair unkept through the years as a rats nest. "Who are you?" triman95: Looks down at Lizzy as he takes his attention away from what is going on. Clearing his throat as he holds his flat hat in his hands and tries to smile without looking terrifying. "Hello. I am Brian," he said as he makes sure to stand up tall and keeps his confidence, "I am looking for some kind of work here at the Society of Arcane Sciences. Can you direct me to the one in charge of this place?" Not paying much attention to the filth she is cover in. Assuming that it is all part of some sort of crazy science that goes beyond him anyway. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Um i don't live here. I'm only staying with them for a short while." Lizzy said sheepishly. "I'm sorry i don't really have a home and i didn't want to get cuaght in that storm a few days ago." triman95: He let's out a heavy sigh seeing that he isn't getting anywhere at this point. So far he only manage to make it inside only a little bit at a time. At this point he would be better off just wondering around the place looking for someone. Looking down at Lizzy with a disappointed face as he put his hat back on, he asks, "Well mind accompanying along than to try and find someone who does live or work here than? Don't want to go alone and have them think I am here to cause trouble for them." Miss-Dreamerkat: "sure! I know a few of the people here!" Lizzy said. "first please get my cart or carry me" triman95: "Well since I do not know what your cart looks like guess I will have to carry you instead," he said as he smiles warmly. Not remembering the last time he felt this welcome in a long time as he goes to pick up Lizzy and tries to set her on his shoulder. "So, which of these people are we looking for first and what do they look like? I doubt they are all as small as you." Miss-Dreamerkat: "thanks I'll be able to point it out to you and lets go!" Lizzy called smiling. triman95: Shakes his head lightly at her energy and spirit as he carries her about in the search of someone else in the Society building. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy then sees a large cart filled with stuff. She smiled and held pit her hand her tool box floating out and flying toward her. "come to mama" she said as it occurred. triman95: Lets out a light humph as watches the box float up to Lizzy. A little surprise, but not by much. He seen some people learn how to breath fire using the fire trick that many have learned. "Nice trick," he said as he slows down a little to let the tool box reach her. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Trick? This is no trick. It's magic silly" Lizzy said opening the box and holding out her robotic leg and fixed her foot. It then floated back to the cart. "Let me prove it to you" She said holding her hand out she made a candle right in front of them disappear. triman95: Chuckles and waves his hand dismissively. "Is that it?" he said as he taps her robotic foot to try and get an idea of the metal it is made out of. Been awhile since he worked in a steel mill or something similar. "I seen men breath fire with nothing more, but a open flame and a bottle of strong alcohol. After awhile they all look like tricks to you." Miss-Dreamerkat: "That is just illusions i got the real deal" Lizzy said slyly smiling. triman95: "Guess that I will have to find out than. Especially if they let me stay here working for whoever owns this place," he said as he adjusts the shoulder that he is carrying Lizzy on. "By the way, I don't believe you gave me your name or even gave me an idea of where to look for anyone else." Miss-Dreamerkat: "Lizzy Taylor" Lizzy said smiling and go down that hall and there should be a bunch of rooms. triman95: "Nice to meet you Lizzy Taylor," he said as he turns down the hall. Miss-Dreamerkat: "You are?" She asked. "You can set me down now since my leg is fixed" triman95: "Didn't know that it was broken," he said as he sets her down, "Guess it is a good thing that it is fix. You were starting to get heavy." Chuckling as he tries to joke. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Just my robotic one, the foot was stuck in place so i had to readjust it" Lizzy said starting to walk down the hall. triman95: "Is that why you needed the tool box than?" He said as he follow after her keeping pace. "Just seems easier to just hitting with something than using your 'magic' to just get a tool." Miss-Dreamerkat: "My leg is very delicate!" Lizzy protested pointing to it. "It's complicated and is high maintenance!" triman95: "Complicated and high maintenance? Sounds like it would be easy just to have a wooden one at that point," he said with a smile at her protest. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy glared her cheerful facade fading as she turned trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "no one asked you how I should live my life. I deal with this. " she said bitterly. triman95: Even though he cannot really see the tears, he does hear the tone of her voice slightly. Taking in a deep breath before he speaks, "Never said that you do what I suggest. After all, I am a idiot who cannot hold a job more than a couple of weeks at best." Even though he hates to admit this, he at least hopes to show that he really have no idea what he is even doing himself with his own life. Besides, most of the people he knew he use to run with know this and so would the lodgers as well eventually. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy composed herself a forced cheerfulness that sounded genuine. She has mastered the skill over the years at home, with her being let out and abused. Her mother asking her if she was okay but she would do what she did now, just put on a bright smile on her face. "Forget i did anything! Come on let's find you someone! You're no idiot, you just haven't been learned enough knowledge wise but you know how to live off the streets! That's intelligence!" Lizzy grinned her tears having been wiped off. "now where is catt?" She asked herself looking around triman95: Seeing that she is making her grin again he starts to feel better about himself. Can't remember the last time he did something nice without doing some harm on purpose to survive. "Who is Catt?" he says as he stops right behind her to see where she will go. Miss-Dreamerkat: "A friend of mine who lives here. She can help us" Lizzy said. triman95: "Another guest like you or someone that lives here?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "I said she lives here" Lizzy said. "She is a permanent resident " Lizzy tried a random door and knocked loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to startle anyone. Catt Hatter: *After a moment, the door next to the storage closet opened and a rather tired looking Catt looked over at them.* Hey Lizzy, *she glanced at the tall man beside her.* And friend? Were you looking for me? Miss-Dreamerkat: "Yes! My friend behind me wishes to find work here!" Lizzy said. "And i also came to say good bye, since i'm no scientist" Catt Hatter: You're leaving so soon? You've only been here a couple days. *Catt asked sadly, so many of her friends kept leaving.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "I don't belong here! I'm a young lady with a cart who's homeless. I'm no scientist all i study is magical phenomenon" Lizzy said. Catt Hatter: Studying magic can count as science! *She protested earnestly.* Miss-Dreamerkat: "I-it can?" Lizzy asked surprised. Catt Hatter: Science is the study of the world around us, *she hurriedly explained.* So if magic is a part of the world, then you can use the scientific method to study it. Thus, it can be considered "science!" Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy's smile widened to a chesire grin as the items around her levitated up. She hugged Catt tightly smiling. Catt Hatter: Ack-! Hug, okay! *Catt exclaimed in surprised before wrapping her arms around the magical girl.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy smiled trying not to cry. "I-I finally have a home" She managed to choke out. Catt Hatter: Hey, of course you do! *Catt rubbed Lizzy's back.* Do you really think we'd just kick you out for not calling yourself a scientist? Miss-Dreamerkat: "I didn't think you'd let me stay at all" Lizzy said. "To be honest" Catt Hatter: Now why would you think that? C'mon, we may be rouge but we're not mean! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Although i'm pretty awesome, still. I was a homeless person off the street" Lizzy said. Catt Hatter: Well now you're an awesome scientist of the arcane! *She smiled.* And besides, I couldn't just let my instructor run off. I still haven't gotten the hang of levitating things yet! Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy chuckled knowing she'd never do it. "Yeah i couldn't leave my pupil behind!" Catt Hatter: *Catt hugged her tightly, a wide grin spreading itself across her face.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy smiled in the embrace. Catt Hatter: Hey, we should get you a proper room! Miss-Dreamerkat: "Really?! Oh wait! My friend! He wants a job here" Lizzy said pointing behind her. Catt Hatter: *Catt turned and addressed the the newcomer.* triman95: After following Lizzy to the door he looked over to Catt. Giving her a small wave and a smile as he makes sure to take off his flat hat, "Greetings." For a moment while he watches the two chat between each other, he was surprise, sadden, and then relieved. Surprise that Lizzy was a teacher, especially for someone that looked so young. Then sadden when she was going to leave, but then relieved when that she is going to stay. Yet, over all surprise that magic can be consider a science. "Didn't know that 'magic' could be consider a science," he said as he rubs his head, "Always thought it was simple tricks and things that no one could explain or didn't want to." When the mention of finding a room for Lizzy comes up he coughs loudly on purpose to gain their attention, "Don't forget about big old me." Catt Hatter: Oh, sorry! *Catt said, finally turning her attention to the newcomer.* I'm Catt, nice to meet you! *She offered a handshake.* So you're looking for work here? triman95: Smiles and nods his head at Catt, "Nice to meet you as well," he says as he goes to shake his hand firmly, "Name is Brian Patrick O'Donnel and you are right. I am looking for work here. Assuming that you have a position available for me." triman95: "Well any idea where she hangs out the most than?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "Her room" Lizzy said. Obtained From Introduction of Brians Patrick O'Donnel Category:Main Plot Category:Haunting Pasts